


you've got wings (you always have)

by Kamaete



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete/pseuds/Kamaete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3952261">Too Close to the Sun</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords">pensversusswords</a></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	you've got wings (you always have)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pensversusswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Too Close to the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952261) by [pensversusswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords). 



> _Steve stares, and thinks that sometime, he ought to ask Tony if he can draw him._
> 
> _Tony looks up at him then, grins and hunches one shoulder up to his ear. "Sure," he says. "Why not. Wouldn't be the strangest thing I've ever done."_
> 
>  

 

> _Tony is looking at him, eyes intent and burning into him, then he pulls away, turning to look at what Steve has done._
> 
> _He stares at himself, craning his neck to look what Steve has painted onto his back._
> 
> _"Jesus," Tony breaths, the word rushing out in one long gust. He's completely still for a long moment, his eyes widening as he looks. Steve realizes with surprise that he's nervous, that his fingers are clenching and digging into Tony's skin where he has them still resting on Tony's shoulders. He breathes in deeply, drops his arms to his sides, and waits, while Tony stares at what Steve has painted._


End file.
